


What's in a Name?

by lornrocks



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Sexytimes, haha - Freeform, i literally don't remember writing this, thanks LJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim really wants Spock to call him by his first name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

Jim Kirk has heard his name said many, many times through his life.

His mom has said it, his brother has said it, teachers, policemen, girls, they've all said it. Bones says it all the time, usually right after the word "dammit".

It's say to safe he's heard it millions of times.

So why is it so fucking hot when a certain half-Vulcan says it?

The first time Spock calls Jim by his first name, it's over a casual game of chess. Jim's lost in thought, and Spock's velvet voices prompts, "It is your move, Jim."

From that moment on, he makes it his personal mission to hear Spock say his name as many times as he possibly can. It's not an easy mission, but Jim is determined.

The next few times Spock calls him by his first name, it's alright, but Jim decides he wants more. However, it's a little hard to inspire such intimacy when you're barely getting the hang of the bromance you've got going on.

So Jim resigns, at least for the moment, and decides to focus on the mission.

Unfortunately for the captain, missions go wrong and he ends up injured. Nothing life threatening, but still pretty bad. When he wakes up in sickbay, he realizes that a tall, rigid silhouette is sitting near his bed.

"Shouldn't you be running my ship?" he asks, still a little groggy.

Spock stands up, holds his hands tentatively for a moment, before placing them behind his back in their usual position.

"I...was worried about your condition...Jim."

Jim's heart does victory back flips.

Later, when he's released, he finds himself standing in some empty hallway on some deserted deck, trying to decide what to do with this mandatory sick leave Bones has put him on.

He hears footsteps and turns towards the sound. It's Spock, walking towards him with his usual rigid demeanor.

"Coming to check on me, Spock?" he asks, cheeky grin and all.

Spock pauses and considers what he was going to say.

"Yes. Doctor McCoy told me you were released and I am pleased to see you are well."

Jim takes a step closer.

"How pleased?" he asks, looking up into those dark eyes.

Spock takes a careful step forward, looks down into Jim's own blue eyes, and replies, "Extremely."

Jim's about to open his mouth and reply when he finds himself pushed against a wall and held there by a tall, smoldering Vulcan.

Spock's got his hands pressed against the wall on either side of Jim's head and he has his face centimeters from Jim's. His eyes are closed, as if he's trying not to lose control.

"Jim," he says, simply.

And then he's biting his lower lip and looking at jim from under half closed lids and Jim will be damned if that's not the hottest thing he's ever seen.

He lifts his hands and slides them up Spock's chest so he can grab a hold of Spock's shirt. He tries in vain to tug him closer.

It doesn't work.

Spock leans just a teeny bit closer, until their lips are literally almost touching.

"Jim," he breathes again, and Jim can only respond with a hushed "Yeah, yes," and then Spock is kissing him and pressing their bodies together, his hands sliding from their spot on the wall to tangle themselves in Jim's golden hair. Jim tries desperately to push himself back against Spock.

He groans a little when Spock pulls away to look at Jim. His skin is flushed green and his shirt is disheveled and Jim loves it.

"I have been wanting to do this since that time you slapped my arm, before we defeated Nero," he says, a little breathless. "I felt your attraction instantly."

Jim is flabbergasted. "Really?"

"Yes."

Spock looks too pleased with this. Cheeky bastard.

Jim lunges forward and wraps his arms around Spock's neck so he can tug him forward and attack his mouth.

That should shut him up.

However, Jim soon forgets what he was trying to do when the two of them end up back at his quarters, sprawled across his bed, with Jim underneath Spock.

Spock rocks their hips together and punctuates every thrust with a single word: Jim.

Jim himself can't help but moan and curse and shout back, Spock's name dripping from his lips like wine.

And then Jim is coming but his mind isn't functioning enough for him to form words, let alone Spock's name.

Spock follows soon after with a simple, breathless, achingly sincere, " _Jim._ "

Jim wraps his arms around his first officer and buries his face in Spock's hair.

Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in like 2009 for LJ.


End file.
